The disclosure relates to a method and a controller with which a property and/or the quantity of a coating substance, in particular a primer, for coating of a recording medium in preparation for printing to the recording medium may be adjusted in order to increase the print quality.
In a printing device, in particular in an inkjet printing device, the travel and/or the penetration of electrostatically stabilized dispersed pigments (for example from the ink used) should be prevented in order to achieve an optimally high color print quality on a recording medium. For this purpose, a recording medium may be coated with a coating substance before the application of ink, wherein the coating substance typically comprises salts. The coating substance weakens the electrostatic stabilization of the pigments such that pigments or particulate components in the ink that is used agglomerate. As a result of this, the travel of ink on the recording medium, and the penetration of ink in the recording medium, are reduced. The coating substance is typically applied onto the recording medium in liquid form, in particular in an aqueous solution.
The application of a liquid coating substance may lead to the situation that the recording medium becomes rippled, and/or that expansion properties and/or dimensions of the recording medium alter. This may in turn lead to negative effects on a print image printed on the recording medium. Furthermore, the application of too high a quantity of coating substance may lead to too strong an agglomeration of pigments, and therefore to a rigidity of a printed print image. On the other hand, the application of too small a quantity of coating substance typically leads to a travel of the ink of a printed print image.
DE 10 2015 103 100 B3 describes a method in which a property and/or a quantity of a coating substance applied on a recording medium is adapted depending on sensor data with regard to a printed print image in order to increase the print quality.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.